Havok
Havok (born Alexander Summers) was a mutant, the older brother of Cyclops, and one of the first members of the Charles Xavier's mutant team, the X-Men. He had the ability to generate strong plasma blasts. Biography Original Timeline= ''X-Men: First Class Alex Summers is first shown to be in solitary confinement in a government prison, preferring it due to the uncontrollable nature of his powers. In 1962 his release was arranged by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. The warden cautioned them about putting him with others in a group, as Alex was the only prisoner he'd known to actually prefer solitary confinement. Alex reluctantly joins them. While bonding with Xavier's other recruits (except for Hank McCoy as they initially had a more atagonistic relationship), the secret CIA facility where they were staying was attacked by the Hellfire Club. Their leader, Sebastian Shaw, encouraged them to join him in overthrowing humanity, saying that they should be with their fellow mutants not guarding the humans. Angel Salvadore accepted the offer, and when Alex attempted to hit Shaw with his energy waves, Shaw absorbed the blast and used the energy to murder the mutant Darwin, who was trying to rescue Angel. Afterwards, Alex and the others relocated to Xavier's Mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Xavier had turned an underground bomb shelter into a training room for Alex, setting up mannequins for him to use as targets. Alex on his own is unable to focus and control his energy beams. Hank McCoy constructed a containment unit for him, allowing Alex to focus his energy blasts. After a successful test he had one built into his X-Men uniform. However, some tension still existed between him and Hank as he mocked McCoys large mutant feet, comparing them to clown shoes. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club. Shaw was attempting to get America and Russia to engage in a nuclear war. Despite their initial friction, Summers was impressed with Hank McCoy's ferocity accompanying his beastial transformation and dubbed him "Beast". He and Hank fought the mutant Azazel and he also faced Angel alongside Banshee. Although his containment unit was damaged in battle, he was able to focus his ability enough to project a beam that sliced off one of Angels wings, causing her to crash. After the battle, Alex stayed with Xavier at his new school for a short period, until he was drafted into the Vietnam War. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Havok was present in a military camp in Saigon along with his comrades Toad and Ink, waiting to be taken in for testing at Trask Industries by William Stryker. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of an Army Colonel (a disguised Mystique), who questions the legality of Stryker's actions in taking Havok and the others away, when they are due to be returned home. Mystique reveals her true nature and attacks Stryker's soldiers, as the other mutants attack in suit. When Mystique has Stryker pinned by the throat, Havok fires off an energy blast, sending him hurtling across a table, Mystique tells him that she had it under control and Havok said he knew, meaning that he did it to protect her. Havok asks Mystique of the whereabouts of Magneto, to which she replies that she is on her own now. Havok then boards a military plane with his comrades to return to America, as Mystique remains. A disgruntled Stryker emerges and tries to stop the plane from taking off, but ultimately fails. In the original timeline it is unknown what happened to Alex after his time in the military. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse After his younger brother begins to manifest his own mutant power, Alex takes Scott to the X-Mansion and reunites with Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier once again. He later accompanied Xavier to visit Moira MacTaggert. Later, when Xavier uses Cerebro to reach Magneto, Apocalypse takes control of the professor and uses his telepathy to get every nuclear weapon across the globe launched into space. In an attempt to stop him, Xavier orders Alex to "wreak havoc" and Alex destroys Cerebro. Upon exiting Cerebro, Apocalypse and his Horsemen arrive at the X-Mansion to kidnap a weakened Xavier. In an attempt to stop them, Havok fires an energy blast intended to Archangel, but they teleport, causing the projectile to strike a generator. The resulting explosion destroys the X-Mansion, with Quicksilver managing to arrive and save everyone else inside except for Alex, who was killed since he was the closest to the blast. His death struck Scott with grief. When Scott, Jean, and Kurt sneak into the helicopter to Alkali Lake, Scott tells Jean that he should have died instead of Alex, since Alex was the one who was actually going to do something with his life. Jean consoles him, telling him that she had read his mind before and that Alex believed Scott would do something great with his life. His death had a lasting effect on Scott, causing him to become a hero and an X-Man, to live up to his brothers legacy. Powers *'Ambient Energy Conversion''' - Havok is able to absorb cosmic radiation into the cells of his body and transform it into energy (making him an extremely powerful mutant). With this, he is then able to shoot powerful energy discs from his body, which were able to burn clean through stone and leave behind the damage of an explosion wherever they hit. When creating these discs, he could not fully control the energy and it tended to shoot out in multiple directions when he tried aiming it precisely. **'Energy Blasts' - After Beast made him a suit to channel his energy blasts, he could then shoot energy beams from a panel on his chest, beams which also rippled like sonic blasts. As shown in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Havok has more control of his power, allowing him to channel a portion of energy to blast people through the air and into unconsciousness. He used this to knock out and launch William Striker Jr., simply by extending his arm at Stryker. As of X-Men: Apocalypse, he is also now able to fire straight energy beams without the need of a panel on his chest. He can also fire more than one beam at a time from either his chest or from his hands. He used his energy blasts to destroy Cerebro to stop Apocalypse from using it. Abilities *'Combatant:' - As a former Army veteran, Alex knows a number of hand-to-hand combat and/or martial arts techniques. Relationships Family *Mr. Summers - Father *Ms. Summers - Mother *Cyclops - Younger Brother *Cable - Possible Nephew Friends *Professor X - Mentor, Former Teammate, and Friend *Magneto - Mentor, Former Teammate, and Former Enemy *Mystique - Former Teammate, Friend, and Savior *Storm - Former Enemy *Darwin † - Former Teammate and Friend *Banshee † - Former Teammate and Friend *Moira MacTaggert - Former Teammate and Friend *Beast - Former Teammate and Friend *Ink - Former Army Teammate *Toad - Former Army Teammate *Daniels - Former Army Teammate Enemies *Angel Salvadore † - Friend and Teammate turned Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Azazel † - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw † - Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel † - Enemy ***Psylocke - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Cyclops is older than Havok. *When Lucas Till (Havok's actor) auditioned for the movie roles, the producers told Till his audition served for both Havok and Beast. Till replied that despite his lifelong dream of playing a superhero, "I know you'll kill me, but if I get Beast, I'm not in the movie. I'm not going through that makeup every day." *When Magneto is retrieving his helmet from the Department of Defense (in X-Men: Days of Future Past), you can see Havok's damaged X-Men uniform. You can also see one of Angel Salvadore's wings and the coin Magneto used to kill Sebastian Shaw all from X-Men: First Class. * In an older draft of the Days of Future Past script, there was a scene with Havok and Angel running through the woods in an experimental attack by a Trask Sentinel. This was the first time you see a glimpse of the Sentinels. The scene had been cut before filming mainly for budget reasons. * In X-Men: First Class, his suit is designed to focus his energy and discharge it from a device in his chest. By X-Men: Days of Future Past, he no longer needs the suit. External links * * Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Vietnam War Category:Military Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Summers Family Category:Absorption Category:Enhancement